Deadravitch's Naruto One Shot Series
by daedravitch
Summary: This is a one shot series done by me. I will take suggestions in privet messaging. 2 to 3 characters, background, if you give any characters of your own making I will need a character background and attitude as well, don't mind doing bestiality, no male on male of same species or cross. working a story and have another after this.


As Hinata Hyuga was walking towards her boyfriend's house to surprise him on his birthday, she saw that Sakura Haruno was out looking for someone with a vengeance. "Hello Sakura. How are you and who are you looking for?" Hinata asked as she came alongside the pink haired ninja.

"Oh, hi Hinata. I'm fine, just looking for Naruto to wish him a happy birthday is all. It seems lately though that he's been avoiding me for some reason though, so I'm a little pissed off." Sakura answered.

"Well, I'm heading to Naruto's apartment right now. Why don't you join me?" The blue headed kunoichi offered.

"Okay then, I'll join you." Sakura said cheerfully.

As the two female ninjas were walking towards Naruto's apartment, they were having idle chat when Sakura grabbed a hold of Hinata's arm roughly and dragged her down an alley and shoved her against a wall. Naruto jumped down from a roof top to join Sakura, a plan the two of them had come up with too rape Hinata. She roughly ripped Hinata's clothes off showing off her nice golden tan body, finding that she wasn't wearing a bra for her size 'E' breasts. As both Naruto and Sakura kept looking over her body, they noticed her smooth firm abs, and dainty navel. Her navy blue pubic hair was styled in the shape of a leaf and a little farther down they noticed her flat virgin cunt.

"Now look here Naruto! You were right; she was going to give you one special day today." Sakura sneered.

"So Hinata, what were you expecting to do when you got to my place, hmm?" Naruto asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"N-N-N-Naruto w-w-why are you doing this?" Hinata stuttered.

"Because my sweet Hinata, I am going to show you the world of sharing." Naruto smirked. "Are you ready Sakura?"

As Hinata looked behind herself, she saw that, as she was talking to Naruto, Sakura had stripped down to nothing, showing off her body for all to see. As Hinata became aware of her own desire looking at Sakura's size 'DD' breasts and well-rounded areolas with the cutest little half-inch long erect nipples. Slowly moving her gaze down, she noticed that Sakura had some serious work out schedule while being naked in the sun. As she had a firm, flat and smooth golden tanned skin. Noticing that Sakura had some strange contraption around her hips and legs with a slot on the front covering her slightly puffy cunt, but still showing the bright pink pubic hair in the shape of a flame. As Hinata was ogling Sakura's body, she missed Naruto remove his clothing revealing a toned and firm golden skin and a massive twenty-two centimeter long and five centimeter wide cock.

"So Hinata, what do you think of me so far, hmm?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Hang on Naruto, I still haven't shown her my dick yet." Sakura smirked back.

"B-b-b-but you're a kunoichi Sakura, you can't have a c-c-cock!" Hinata stammered in surprise.

"You're right Hinata. I can't have a real dick, so I use this one." Sakura answered as she pulled a massive ten centimeter wide and thirty-eight centimeter long dildo out of her own ass.

As Hinata watched the huge fake dick come out, she also took note that it had bumps all over it and at the head had three soft edges come up and back down. As Sakura finally freed the last of it from her ass, she hooked it into place on her harness. Hinata, having no idea what to do, tried to run away, but only succeeding in being captured by Naruto. When Sakura walked up behind her, she could feel the other kunoichi massage her ass cheeks and spread them so as to massage her tiny virgin ass hole.

"Witch virginity are you taking Naruto? Ass or pussie?" Sakura purred.

"Well, she is my girlfriend, and she did want to give me a surprise for my birthday. So I guess I shall rip her hymen and you can have her ass cherry." Naruto answered.

As Hinata felt Naruto ease up in front of her, he started to fuck her with his middle and ring fingers and roll her clitoris between his thumb and index fingers. While Sakura was rubbing her back door, she felt her insert the tip of one finger and wiggle it around, eliciting a moan from Hinata.

"I'm ready Sakura. How about you?" Naruto asked after two minutes.

"Not quite, her ass is tighter than you would expect with it being this round," Sakura answered back, "give me three minutes and I'll have her ready, okay?"

"Okay, I guess I can tease her for another three minutes." Naruto answered back.

With that, Sakura proceeded to push harder with what turned out to be her index finger until she got it into her fist. At the end of the three minutes, Sakura had gotten three fingers in up to her fist and was scissoring.

"Okay Naruto, let's do this on the count of three." Sakura said.

"One…..Two….Three!" They both counted out and shoved their respective dicks into Hinata at the same time, and Naruto caught her in a kiss to minimize the scream so no one would come running.

As Hinata felt her hymen tearing and her ass stretching beyond belief, she thought she was surly going to die. After five minutes of both Naruto and Sakura thrusting in and out of Hinata at their fastest possible rate, Hinata felt the pain ever so slowly ebb away. With each thrust the blue haired Hyuga heiress came closer and closer to the edge of losing control and climaxing the hardest she has ever cummed in her life.

As Naruto was fucking his girlfriend for all he was worth, using the kyuubi to help him go faster and harder, he could feel the massive dildo rubbing his own cock through the two thin layers of flesh between her vaginal hole and her ass. With each thrust, Naruto would feel himself enter Hinata's womb, and without thinking, he ejaculated right into her womb. After seven large jets, Naruto realized we was still as hard as the pole he was using for support.

When Hinata felt the warm sensation in her stomach and realized that Naruto had just cummed inside of her, she struggled and fought as much as she could, but to no avail and it just seemed to encourage the two ninja to fuck her harder. Resigning herself to the fact that she was helpless, she quickly was swept back up in the lust of the fucking and was losing her mind if it weren't for what happened next.

When the pink haired ninja felt Naruto release inside of Hinata, Sakura couldn't hold on any longer and used the new dildo she got. Filled with the cum of the dog ninja from the Inuzuka estate when she took care of the dogs, she let loose in side of Hinata.

Shoving herself from her boyfriend she looked back at Sakura and said, "H-how did you just cum in my ass if it's a fake dick?!"

"Well this the new model that can hold cum and ejaculate it when you release the chakra from it." Sakura answered.

With that, Sakura stepped back removing the fake cock from Hinata's ass hole and Naruto spun her around and bent her over in the matter of a few seconds and Sakura shoved her dildo down her throat, breaking Hinata's nose in the process. After another twenty minutes of this, both Naruto and Sakura helped Hinata to the hospital to get her nose fixed. Nine months later and Hinata gives birth to her son and marries both Naruto and Sakura.


End file.
